Roller bearings typically include a plurality of rollers disposed between an outer raceway and an inner raceway. Profiling of rollers and raceways is typically applied in the prior art. When a bearing is operated under both heavy loads and light loads, the optimum profile for reduced stresses with a heavy load is in conflict with the optimum profile for low power loss at light loads. This invention describes a profiling relief contour shape that minimizes the conflict of these opposing requirements.